


1000 и ещё одна история из жизни

by Plastic_Mind



Series: 1000 + 1 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия зарисовок. Была начата после выхода первого сезона, поэтому некоторые её части являются АУ относительно второго сезона.</p>
<p>Для удобства чтения зарисовки расположены в хронологическом порядке, хотя в большинстве случаев он довольно условен. Все зарисовки — самостоятельные и законченные произведения.</p>
<p><span class="small"><b>[diary.ru]</b></span> <a href="http://plasticmind.diary.ru/p163725647.htm">Сборный пост музыки к текстам серии</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Броня

**Author's Note:**

> **POV Лестрейда**

Если бы Лестрейду необходимо было охарактеризовать Джона Уотсона одним словом, то, наверное, он бы выбрал "броню" как самое подходящее.

Шерлок Холмс не стал в одночасье хорошим и меняться тоже не собирался: он был по-прежнему невыносим. Но рядом с Уотсоном гений дедукции переставал быть откровенно плохим. Бывший военный врач обладал удивительной способностью защищать Холмса — прежде всего от самого себя. И что немаловажно, окружающих и Холмса — друг от друга.

Шерлок всё так же доводил Донован до бешенства парой метких фраз и Андерсона — одним своим присутствием. Неуловимая на первый взгляд разница заключалась в том, что если раньше Шерлок не без удовольствия следил за тем, как объект "экзекуции" звереет на глазах, то теперь всё его внимание было сосредоточено на одном единственном человеке.

С появлением Уотсона для Лестрейда стало очевидно, что Шерлок доставал окружающих скорее по инерции — своеобразный побочный эффект дедуктивного метода. Наличие слушателя, будь то череп или удачно подвернувшийся под руку очередной идиот, стимулировало его мыслительный процесс и являлось "катализатором" для поиска решений. Что оказалось поразительным, в издёвках его не было ничего личного. По сути, это была всего лишь скрупулёзная констатация фактов.

В случае же Уотсона Шерлока интересовал не столько производимый его поведением эффект, сколько реакции Джона как таковые. Шерлок, постоянно мучимый скукой и идиотизмом окружающих, неожиданно обрёл в лице Уотсона своего рода защитный фильтр — и успокоился. Как чёрт, который всё ещё время от времени выскакивает из своей табакерки, — взглянуть на мир и его глупых обитателей — но убедившись, что ничего не изменилось, возвращается к самозабвенному любованию внутренностями своего пристанища.


	2. Рядом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Change your heart, look around you   
> Change your heart, it will astound you
> 
> _Beck — Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometime_   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **POV Джона**

Мне не снится Афганистан. Целую неделю. Целую неделю после событий в бассейне мне почти ничего не снится. Стоит только лечь в кровать и закрыть глаза, как я проваливаюсь в тишину всех оттенков чёрного. Мир словно ставят на паузу — а потом просто включают новый день.

Работа. Сара. Магазин. Поздний ужин. И гений на диване. Будто бы ничего и не было.

Это даже не мысль, просто ощущение — спасительное днём, кошмарное ночью. Потому что каждое утро я боюсь проснуться в мире, где ничего этого в моей жизни не было. Ни единственного в мире консультирующего детектива. Ни съёмной квартиры на Бейкер-стрит. Ни казалось бы неразрешимых дел. Ни постов в блоге об их раскрытии. Ни даже пресловутой головы в холодильнике.

Мне не нужен психоаналитик, чтобы расставить все точки над "и" в диагнозе под названием "страх". С пометкой "прогрессирует".

К середине второй недели миссис Хадсон начинает бросать на меня встревоженные взгляды, а Сара безуспешно пытается раскрутить на разговор. Шерлок ограничивается вошедшим у него с недавних пор в привычку: "Ты в порядке?" Уже третьим за сегодня. 

А ночью меня будит скрип притворяемой двери и звук шагов. Я резко сажусь на постели и наблюдаю странную картину. Шерлок, ни слова не говоря, пересекает мою комнату и садится в кресло у окна. И только потом произносит: "Мне нужно подумать. Спи". Затем складывает руки в таком привычном жесте и, погрузившись в свои мысли, отворачивается к окну. 

А мне чудится, что в воздухе повисает так и невысказанное нами обоими: "Я… рядом".


	3. Необходимость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Change your heart, look around you   
> Change your heart, it will astound you
> 
> _Beck — Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometime_   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **POV Шерлока**

В воздухе словно повисает так и невысказанное нами обоими: "Я… рядом".

И я отворачиваюсь к окну, потому что не готов посмотреть тебе в глаза. Я боюсь того, что ты можешь почувствовать в моём взгляде. Здесь и сейчас.

Тогда в бассейне всё было сложнее и проще. Для меня. Там время утекало сквозь пальцы с каждым ударом сердца, и это было состояние цейтнота — привычное, комфортное. Теперь же время словно остановилось. Последние полторы недели превратились в бесконечное пересечение "минного поля".

Следует признать, что в некоторых случаях дедукция оказывается абсолютно бесполезной. Я знаю, что гложет тебя. И что — меня. Ясны причины и следствия, и решение проблемы не является для меня загадкой. Загадка состоит в том, стоит ли решать уравнение без неизвестных, когда на кону собственная неуверенность.

Я борюсь с ней, из раза в раз задавая тебе один и тот же вопрос: "Ты в порядке?.." Заранее зная ответ — настоящий, а не тот, который ты повторяешь, как мантру, все эти полторы недели. Для себя. Для Сары. Для миссис Хадсон. И даже для меня — уже третий раз за сегодня. Но тебе ли не знать, что дозу невозможно увеличивать до бесконечности. Любое лекарство рано или поздно перестаёт действовать. 

Поэтому я, сменив тактику, сижу сейчас в этой спальне и слушаю твоё дыхание и свои мысли. "Я рядом. Мне это необходимо".


	4. Герой

— Ты в порядке? — Мимолётный взгляд поверх газеты, и Шерлок снова углубляется в чтение.

— Чёртово плечо! — бормочет Джон. Он откидывается на спинку стула, продолжая машинально потирать левую руку.

Пара часов за компьютером — и вот результат. Хотя синяк от удара о кафельный поребрик уже давно прошёл, плечо до сих пор временами ноет. Случай в бассейне ни для кого не прошёл даром… 

Майкрофт со своими смсками — теперь они приходят в два раза чаще. И большая часть по сути своей сводится к: "Мама волнуется. Как он?! А ты?" Лестрейд с этими его внимательными взглядами. Даже в голосе Донован нет прежней экспрессии, когда она, скорее по привычке, продолжает называть Шерлока "психом". Единственный, кому можно позавидовать в его постоянстве — это Андерсон. 

И Джон завидует. Особенно когда в очередной раз за неделю слышит это, ставшее таким привычным за последнее время: "Ты в порядке?" — от Шерлока в свой адрес. Пусть и произнесённое спокойным и будничным тоном.

Прежде чем провалиться в сон, он снова мысленно возвращается к событиям трёхнедельной давности. Плеск воды мешается в воспоминаниях со смехом Мориарти. Но консультирующему злодею нет места среди ночных демонов Джона. Не после Афганистана. 

Он снова, будто наяву, видит полный смятения взгляд Шерлока, то как от волнения тот бессознательно прижимает ствол пистолета к своей голове, как — в первый раз на памяти Джона — не сразу может подобрать нужные слова. И это его "хорошо" — такое неуместное и явно единственное, что приходит Шерлоку в голову в тот момент.

Всё, что было потом, не суть так важно. Для Джона, по крайней мере. Смятение — вот что главное. Смятение, которого никогда не увидишь в глазах героя. Джон знает это как никто другой. Там, откуда он вернулся, смятение было не в ходу. Кто хотя бы раз рисковал собой, чтобы спасти других, уже не способен его испытать. "Храбрость солдата", — как сказал бы Майкрофт.

Тогда в бассейне Джон понял, что благодарен судьбе... Благодарен за то, что Шерлок просто не умеет быть героем.


	5. Сны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  In my heart   
> A deep and dark   
> And lonely part   
> Wants her   
> And waits for After Dark
> 
> _Tito & Tarantula — After Dark_   
> 

"Ше-ерлок..." Открыть глаза — ещё не значит по-настоящему проснуться. Проходит несколько минут, но собственный крик продолжает отдаваться эхом — в частящем пульсе. Джон вслушивается в тишину осенней ночи и с облегчением выдыхает. Этот крик был материален только во сне.

***

— Джон, чайник рискует взорваться. — Cпокойный голос и мимолётное касание — Шерлок протянул руку, чтобы выключить плиту — выводят его из оцепенения.

Окно на кухне успело запотеть, и Джон поспешно его приоткрывает. Свежий воздух пахнет дождём и немного отрезвляет. Он продолжает стоять спиной к столу, отгораживаясь от воспоминаний. От почти осязаемого взгляда Шерлока отгородиться гораздо сложнее[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/783451/chapters/1477639#chapter_5_endnotes). Но когда Джон, наконец, поворачивается к нему лицом, то с удивлением понимает, что на кухне уже один. А от стоящего на столе заварочного чайника идёт пар.

***

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Шерлок отвлекается от книги, которую пролистывал последние несколько минут. Вопросительно приподнятая бровь — всего лишь признак того, что он ждёт продолжения. 

И Джон абсолютно спокойно произносит, смотря ему прямо в глаза:

— Мне снова снился этот сон. Что мы занимаемся сексом. 

— Это проблема? — без тени иронии спрашивает Шерлок.

— Проблема в том, что мне это необходимо, в реальности. И не только секс...

Отложенная Шерлоком книга — единственный признак того, что у обычных людей принято называть удивлением.

Джон возвращается на кухню, чтобы налить им чаю. 

Он уже принял своё решение, остальное покажет время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] см. **[diary.ru]** ["К вопросу о мифологизации личного фанона"](http://plasticmind.diary.ru/p181443864.htm) \+ мотив взаимоотношений Хозяина и Зверя так или иначе присутствует в "Крыльях" [[=>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764024)], "Всех стадиях любви" [[=>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/754986)] и "Негласном правиле" [[=>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/753485)].


	6. К вопросу о самостоятельности

"10 минут на сборы. Захвати зонт!" — гласит смс.

В этом весь Шерлок: слать смс из гостиной этажом ниже, что может быть удобнее. Джон пытается избавиться от предательской ухмылки, пока спускается по лестнице на первый этаж.

Шерлок появляется секундой позже с каким-то свёртком под мышкой.

— Последний пластырь остался, — направляясь к выходу, сообщает он, будто невзначай.

— И молоко — опять. Куплю на обратном пути, — машинально отвечает Джон, застёгивая куртку и краем глаза наблюдая за безуспешными попытками миссис Хадсон утрамбовать в картонную коробку какие-то вещи. 

На мгновение отвлекшись от своего занятия, их домоправительница произносит с некоторым укором в голосе:

— Джон, дорогой, он так совсем разучится жить самостоятельно.

Шерлок отвечает ей своей самой обезоруживающей улыбкой. И не дожидаясь Джона, выскакивает на улицу.

— Будем не раньше семи. — Джон забирает с комода перчатки и зонт и спешит вслед за Шерлоком, уже успевшим поймать им кэб. 

— Если вы оба ещё не разучились, — миссис Хадсон не может сдержать улыбку, закрывая за ними входную дверь.


	7. Иногда

Иногда Джон устаёт всё понимать. В такие моменты единственное, чего ему по-настоящему хочется, это хорошенько выспаться. И спокойно выпить свежезаваренного чая, неспешно пролистывая утреннюю газету. И думать о чём-то своём, разглядывая Шерлока — не зная, не предугадывая следующее движение или слово, просто "осязая" момент. Но такое случается очень редко.

Гораздо чаще хочется прошибить кулаком стену. Или стакан раздавить — в стеклянное крошево. Потому что объяснять — это попусту тратить своё и его время. Шерлок непременно внимательно выслушает, что само по себе уже воспринимается окружающими, как нечто неслыханное. Но потом приведёт с десяток доводов, наглядно демонстрирующих его, Джона "идиотизм" и логическую несостоятельность позиции. И он именно таким идиотом и будет себя чувствовать. Потому что в очередной раз ввязался в спор с человеком, которому невозможно объяснить, что у эмоций нет логики. Особенно если чашу чужого терпения топить в море. 

А ещё чаще хочется остановить или образумить. Но и это абсолютно бессмысленно. Поэтому приходится защищать. Чтобы просчитать самого Шерлока Холмса, Джону приходится быть не гением — но предчувствовать каждый его шаг. Чтобы успеть залатать "дыры", которые могут стоить тому жизни. И сходу определять планы, которые идут не так. Потому что знание теории — ничто без практического опыта, когда на кону твоя жизнь — или чужие чувства. 

Но бывает так, что Джон просто с ног валится от усталости. Тогда сил хватает только на то, чтобы добраться на автопилоте из больницы до дома и рухнуть в кресло в гостиной. Потому что спать в таком состоянии он всё равно не способен: нервы фальшивят, как струны скрипки в присутствии Майкрофта. Разговаривать сил нет, слушать — тем более. Поэтому Джон закрывает глаза и погружается в умиротворяющее "недуманье", пока Шерлок, занятый своими выкладками, лежит на диване и не спешит ими делиться.

***

Мир "плавает" вокруг Джона причудливыми картинами прошедшего дня. Голова непроизвольно то откидывается на спинку кресла, то склоняется к груди, но сил вынырнуть из нездоровой дрёмы нет. И в какой-то момент ему вдруг чудится лёгкое, но настойчивое прикосновение к собственным плечам. И тепло чужих рук начинает расслаблять затёкшую шею. Если бы Джон не был так вымотан, он бы, наверное, задал очередной глупый с точки зрения Шерлока вопрос.

Но иногда он просто не знает, что сказать, поэтому только молча наклоняет голову ещё ниже. И позволяет себе просто быть... здесь и сейчас.


	8. Асимметрия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Abel Korzeniowski — Sunset_

Солнечные лучи ощупью крадутся по комнате. Шум вечернего Лондона за окном мешается с весенним ветром, несмело треплющим края портьер в гостиной. Шерлок полулежит в кресле и дирижирует пистолетом в такт мелодии. 

Ничего не говоря, Джон проходит в комнату, забирает оружие у него из рук и, перешагнув вытянутые ноги, убавляет громкость. Шерлок продолжает демонстративно медитировать с закрытыми глазами. В отсутствии пистолета он начинает отстукивать ритм по кожаной обивке: пальцы раз за разом нервно пробегаются по подлокотнику, словно прощупывая мелодию изнутри. 

В воздухе витает невысказанное "скука", но сегодня к ней примешивается что-то ещё. Шерлок разлёгся в кресле прямо в костюме, а на стене — ни одной новой "дыры". Джон пытается проанализировать ситуацию, несмотря на её кажущуюся алогичность. Доступные варианты не обнадёживают, поэтому он решает, что стоит держать руку на "пульсе", садится за свой ноутбук и начинает набирать новый пост. 

Стук клавиш асимметрией разбавляет музыкальную вязь. 

***

В очередной раз отвлекшись от своего занятия, Джон с некоторым удивлением замечает, что прошло уже около двух часов. За окном сгустились сумерки, и через приоткрытые створки начинает просачиваться холод наступающей ночи. Закрыв окно, Джон идёт на кухню и, словно бы и не было этого затянувшегося молчания, спрашивает:

— Ты будешь омлет или рыбу?

Масло на сковороде уже начинает призывно шипеть, когда на пороге появляется Шерлок. Он останавливается, прислонившись к косяку плечом, и наблюдает за тем, как Джон что-то ищет в холодильнике. И неожиданно для себя Шерлок произносит: 

— Я помогу.


	9. Аромат специй

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yo-Yo Ma — Libertango [Tango Suite]_

В воздухе витают ароматы красного перца, жареного лука и чеснока, они медленно тонут в звуках аргентинского танго, доносящихся из гостиной. Шерлок стоит чуть поодаль от плиты, чтобы не мешать. Он уже выполнил ту часть работы, которую Джон счёл возможным ему доверить, и теперь только лениво наблюдает за процессом со стороны.

***

Было бы неверным сказать, что Шерлок не умеет готовить. Он с лёгкостью способен воспроизвести все те действия, которые указаны в рецепте, с точностью соблюдая пропорции и очерёдность добавления ингредиентов. Но приготовление еды всегда навевало на него адскую скуку: абсолютно бессмысленная трата времени, два часа мучений и пять минут сомнительного удовольствия.

Навевало до тех пор, пока он с удивлением не узнал, что Джон довольно хорошо готовит, но делает это крайне редко. Причина оказалась легко вычислимой: всевозможные колбы и прочие свидетельства экспериментаторской деятельности Шерлока занимали почти все свободные горизонтальные поверхности на кухне. Джона абсолютно не смущало — ворчание о неэтичности не в счёт — наличие всяких посторонних предметов в холодильнике, а вот отсутствие простора для манёвра, похоже, убивало на корню всякое желание что-либо готовить. 

Шерлок не был бы собой, если бы не решил проблему быстро и эффективно. Вернувшись как-то раз домой, Джон обнаружил на месте резного кухонного шкафчика стеллаж до потолка, а вместо коробок в углу — второй стол. К его удивлению, миссис Хадсон совершенно не возражала против таких нововведений. Она только весело и, как показалось Джону, довольно ему подмигнула: "Шерлок со мной посоветовался".

***

Наблюдая за тем, как Джон "дирижирует" над плитой, Шерлок размышляет о странной нелогичности: в присутствии этого человека даже худшая из скук становится терпимой — словно бы её приправили нужными специями. 


	10. Знаки внимания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  If it's love   
>  And we decide that it's forever   
>  No one else could do it better   
>  If it's love   
>  And we're two birds of a feather   
>  Then the rest is just whatever   
>  And if I'm addicted to loving you   
>  And you're addicted to my love too   
>  We can be them two birds of a feather   
>  That flock together
> 
> _Train — If It's Love_   
> 

— У нас есть молоко?..

Джон нажимает на кнопку сохранения и идёт на кухню — молча: Шерлок, не дожидаясь ответа, снова с головой уходит в свои исследования. Поставив стакан с молоком на стол, Джон пару раз постукивает по нему пальцами — обратить внимание Шерлока, и так же молча возвращается к ноутбуку и недописанному посту.

Со стороны может показаться, что работа — по-прежнему единственное, что действительно имеет для Шерлока значение.

Джон исправно следит за тем, чтобы гений дедукции не умер с голоду по причине собственной забывчивости, не поймал пулю во время очередного расследования и не играл на скрипке и нервах Майкрофта после двенадцати ночи — по возможности. И так же исправно засыпает в одиночестве, когда единственный в мире консультирующий детектив одной силой мысли рушит чужие планы по захвату мира. 

Со стороны именно так и должно казаться. А всё что происходит за закрытой дверью их спальни, касается только его и Шерлока.

***

Джон просыпается, оттого что кто-то настойчиво покусывает мочку его уха.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы пообедать сегодня у Анджело — выдыхает Шерлок, не прекращая своего занятия. 

— Слежка и свечка прилагаются? — получается ещё хрипло, со сна, но всё равно ехидно.

Шерлок не обращает на подколку внимания:

— Джон, я до сих пор женат на своей работе, — напоминает он.

— Ну... ты хотя бы на своей, — уже с явным сарказмом произносит Джон.

А потом опрокидывает Шерлока на спину и целует.


	11. Синкопа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _David Garrett — Ain't no Sunshine_
> 
> **POV Джона**

Ты стоишь, опершись бедром о подоконник, и играешь. Лучи заходящего солнца обволакивают тёмный силуэт так же, как твоя музыка обволакивает меня.

Обычно ты играешь от скуки или для того, чтобы сконцентрироваться; чтобы позлить Майкрофта или снять интеллектуальное напряжение; для удовольствия или под настроение. Но иногда ты играешь только для меня. За прожитое вместе время я научился безошибочно определять это — по неуловимо меняющемуся ритму и по тому, что ты пытаешься укрыться от меня, растаять в темноте или раствориться в свете, который льётся из окна.

Рядом с тобой привычные вещи меняют свой облик до неузнаваемости. Улицы Лондона превращаются в поле боя, обычный обморок[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/783451/chapters/1519161#chapter_11_endnotes) оборачивается музыкальным термином[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/783451/chapters/1519161#chapter_11_endnotes), а отставной военный врач — ангелом-хранителем с оружием в руках. Ты смещаешь акценты, оставляя нетронутой суть. И делаешь тайное явным, банальным и предсказуемым.

А собственные секреты шифруешь самым надёжным образом — оставляя на видном месте. Понимание озарило меня случайно, ведь я оказался одним из них. Единственная ошибка в расчётах Мориарти — он решил, что знает тебя. А "слабость", казавшаяся удачной мишенью, обернулась в последний момент "детонатором".

Я не вижу твоих глаз, но изучающий взгляд осязаю всем своим естеством, в то время как музыка проникает куда-то внутрь, выворачивая наизнанку потаённые мысли и чувства. А солнечный свет преломляет фигуры "заклинателя" и "зверя", меняя их местами.

Голос скрипки отдаётся вибрациями[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/783451/chapters/1519161#chapter_11_endnotes) в моём пульсе и флажолетами[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/783451/chapters/1519161#chapter_11_endnotes) пережимает нервы, пока гремучая смесь твоей моей музыки струится по венам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] [Синкопа (медицина)](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%B1%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BA) \- (лат. syncope - обморок, др.-греч. συγκοπή - рубка, сечка) приступ кратковременной утраты сознания, обусловленный временным нарушением мозгового кровотока.
> 
> [2] [Синкопа](http://enc-dic.com/enc_music/Sinkopa-6589.html) \- (от греч. sygkopn - усечение) перенесение акцента с метрически более сильной доли на более слабую. Типичный случай - продление звука со слабого времени на сильное или относительно сильное время.
> 
> [3] [Вибрато, вибрация](http://enc-dic.com/enc_music/Vibrato-1412.html) \- (итал. vibrato, лат. vibratio - колебание) приём исполнения на струнных инструментах (с грифом). Равномерное колебание пальца левой руки на прижатой им струне, вызывающее периодическое изменение в небольших пределах высоты, громкости и тембра звука. Вибрато придаёт звукам особую окраску, певучесть, повышает их выразительность, а также динамичность.
> 
> [4] [Флажолеты](http://enc-dic.com/enc_music/Flazholety-7490.html) \- озвученные обертоны на струнных инструментах, звуки особого тембра: на смычковых - свистящие, напоминающие флейту, на щипковых - звенящие, холодно-прозрачные. Различаются флажолеты натуральные и искусственные. Натуральные извлекаются при лёгком касании открытой струны в точках её деления на 2 (звучит октавой выше основного тона открытой струны), на 3 (дуодецимой выше), на 4 части (квинтдецимой выше) и т. д. Искусственные флажолеты на смычковых извлекаются на прижатой струне: один палец плотно ставится на струну, другой легко её касается в точке, отвечающей интервалу кварты (квартовый флажолет, звучит квинтдецимой выше звука, который издаёт прижатая струна), квинты (квинтовый флажолет, звучит дуодецимой выше) и др. Натуральные флажолеты обозначаются либо знаком о над нотой, показывающей реальную высоту звучания, либо ромбовидной нотой, обозначающей место прикосновения пальца к струне.


	12. Взгляд

— Шерлок, прекрати на меня смотреть.

— Я думал, ты спишь, — произносит Шерлок со смешком в голосе.

— Три часа ночи. Естественно, я сплю. По крайней мере, пытаюсь, — Джон недовольно хмурится, не открывая глаз.

Шерлок перестаёт гипнотизировать спящего Джона взглядом и переворачивается на спину. Гипнотизировать потолок оказывается не так увлекательно.

— Скука, — скорее для себя констатирует он.

— Здорово, — бормочет Джон и натягивает одеяло чуть ли не на голову.

Он ещё несколько секунд ворочается, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Правая рука смещается чуть выше, но продолжает лежать у Шерлока на животе. Проходит несколько минут, и Джон снова проваливается в глубокий сон.

Шерлок пытается подстроиться под его размеренное дыхание. Вдох-вы-ыдох-вдох-вы-ыдох… Что может быть проще? Но собственный учащённый пульс продолжает отдаваться в ушах, опровергая все законы логики.

— Я тоже пытаюсь… — еле слышно выдыхает, улыбаясь своим мыслям, Шерлок. — Думать.

Но руку Джона так и не убирает.


	13. На расстоянии тишины

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Love, love is a verb   
>  Love is a doing word   
>  I feel like the sun might give way   
>  Gentle implosions   
>  Wakes and makes me tired   
>  I feel this on my face
> 
> Teardrops on your fire   
>  Burning in my heart, today
> 
> _Civil Twilight — Teardrop (Massive Attack Cover)_   
> 

Сделать глубокий вдох, набрать давно заученный наизусть номер. Доза, необходимая, чтобы продержаться ещё несколько дней.

Длинные гудки. Снятая трубка. И тишина длинною в четыре минуты. В самом начале Джон смотрел на часы и прокручивал в мыслях все те фразы, которые не имело смысла произносить вслух. Но это было давно, несколько месяцев назад.

Теперь он просто закрывает глаза и отсчитывает положенные двести сорок секунд — одну за другой. И каждое мгновение этого привычного безмолвия делает его на шаг дальше от пустоты. 

... Двести тридцать восемь. Двести тридцать девать. Нажать на отбой. С каждым разом это даётся всё легче.

***

Джон никогда особенно не верил в пользу визитов к психоаналитику. И в разговоры по душам, после которых должно стать легче, тоже. Его выматывала эта необходимость произносить — не те слова, не тем тоном, адресованные не тому человеку. С каждым лишним звуком пустота проникала в глотку, заставляла захлёбываться чужим вниманием и собственным бессилием.

И однажды, возвращаясь с работы, он просто купил новый сотовый с предоплаченной картой. Дальнейшее было чистой воды безумством, импровизацией: найти одного из информаторов Шерлока, отдать ему завёрнутый в газету телефон, записку с инструкциями и пачку наличных. Было бы глупо рассчитывать на то, что это сработает. Но когда в условленное время Джон набрал номер, на том конце просто сняли трубку.

***

Один и тот же день недели, одно и то же время, абсолютно чужой человек и четыре минуты тишины — так продолжается почти год.

Джон ни на что не надеется, ничего не ждёт. Каждый раз, набирая по памяти номер, он готов услышать в ответ лишь короткий сигнал и: "Данный абонент больше не обслуживается". Наверное, Джон даже этого хочет — где-то в глубине души, там, где пустота, словно моль, уже проела насквозь. Но он только крепче и увереннее держит телефонную трубку. Как несколько часов назад — иглу, пока штопал очередного пациента. 

Джон продолжает спасать тех, кого может. Пока может. Так же как делал это в Афганистане. Он живёт одним днём, живёт для других. Его Лондон в одночасье превратился из "поля боя" в привычный "лазарет".

***

Информатор уже успел скрыться за поворотом, а Джон продолжает стоять, не двигаясь с места. На автомате засовывает конверт с так и не понадобившимся задатком в задний карман джинсов.

Парень-информатор сказал, что телефон у него свистнули пару недель назад. Может, правда. Или он толкнул сотовый, когда прижало с деньгами. Это не имеет особого значения. Джон потирает замёрзшие руки, поднимает воротник куртки — и усмехается непрошенным воспоминаниям. "Когда-то же надо бросать", — вертится в голове здравая мысль. 

Вот только кто-то всё равно продолжает снимать трубку в назначенное время.

***

... Двести тридцать пять. Двести тридцать шесть.

— Я в тебя верю... — неожиданно раздаётся в трубке, и связь обрывается. 

Мужчина с такой силой стискивает телефон, что кажется, ещё немного, и пластиковый корпус пойдёт трещинами:

— Я знаю, Джон...


	14. Сокращая дистанцию

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ólafur Arnalds — Gleypa Okkur_

— Плохой день для шуток. Я знаю, — эта усмешка стоит Шерлоку больших усилий, чем вся инсценировка собственной смерти. 

Джон внимательно всматривается в его лицо, потом отводит взгляд и, отступив на шаг, пропускает в дом. Уже закрывая входную дверь, он еле слышно произносит:

— Хороший день для чуда. 

Шерлок замирает всего на мгновение: при слове "чудо" он невольно стискивает пальцы на перилах. В коридоре темно, Джон может видеть только его спину. И Шерлок надеется, что больше его ничего не выдало. Он сейчас слишком сосредоточен на реакциях Джона, чтобы размениваться на контроль своих собственных.

***

Шерлок проходит в кухню, не раздеваясь, тяжело оседает на стул — и только тогда слышит шаги на лестнице. Отвыкать держать дистанцию — им обоим придётся учиться этому заново.

— Голоден? — первое, что произносит Джон в полный голос — жёстким, но спокойным тоном.

И Шерлок, наконец, может позволить себе ненадолго внутренне расслабиться. Первый раз за прошедшие месяцы.

— Нет. Кофе бы.

Шерлок сидит, выпрямив спину, сцепив пальцы в замок, и отрешённо скользит взглядом по кухне, гостиной, выхватывает время от времени то одну мелочь, то другую, но не успев толком на ней сосредоточиться, тут же перескакивает на следующую. 

Когда Джон ставит перед ним дымящуюся чашку, Шерлок втягивает лёгкий травяной аромат, приподнимает бровь и уже собирается что-то сказать — но резко передумав, молча пододвигает к себе горячий чай.

Вместо того чтобы по обыкновению сесть напротив, Джон занимает соседний табурет. Пока Шерлок пьёт чай, он сидит рядом, не смотря на него, не произнося ни слова, только пару раз проводит ладонями по столу, будто разглаживает несуществующую скатерть.

Отставив пустую чашку, Шерлок ещё какое-то время гипнотизирует взглядом пространство, а потом, медленно повернувшись всем корпусом, прислоняется лбом к плечу Джона:

— Так устал...

Джон остаётся неподвижен, дышит ровно, только несколько раз быстро сглатывает.

В этот момент раздаётся звонок в дверь и Шерлок, резко выпрямившись, подаётся назад.

— Миссис Хадсон приедет послезавтра, — произносит Джон вслух, хотя уверен, что Шерлок и так в курсе. — Посмотрю, кого принесло. — Он нехотя поднимается со своего места.

***

Пару мгновений Джон смотрит на стоящего на пороге Майкрофта Холмса и со словами:

— Плохой день для визита, — закрывает перед ним входную дверь. 

Раздавшийся сигнал о входящем сообщении Майкрофт игнорирует, пока не садится в автомобиль. Отдав указания шофёру и откинувшись на спинку сиденья, он открывает пришедшее с незнакомого номера и без подписи — "не сегодня".

***

Дверь в спальню Джона оказывается приоткрыта. Почти у самого порога валяется ботинок, носок второго торчит из под съехавшего с кровати одеяла. А сам Шерлок, рухнувший на постель прямо в одежде, уже крепко спит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Следы дорожной пыли на постельном белье, надкусанное яблоко на комоде. Джон хмурится, прикрывает на секунду глаза и медленно выдыхает. А потом берёт плед, и, накрыв им Шерлока, усаживается в кресло у окна.

— … не быть рядом, — думает он и тоже постепенно проваливается в сон.


	15. Вполне достаточно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Faith is not enough   
> Sex is not enough   
> Drugs are not enough   
> Love, love
> 
> _ IAMX — Cold Red Light _   
> 

— Крыша! — кричит Шерлок и выпрыгивает из кэба прямо на ходу. — Я по лестнице.

Джон оказывается у лифта на какие-то два выдоха позже. Одиннадцатый — последний. Он жмёт на кнопку и достаёт пистолет. Старый лифт потряхивает, словно в такт пульсу. Джон ни о чём не думает, он просто ждёт. Створки нехотя разъезжаются. Ещё пролёт, и он уже на крыше — один. Значит, он всё-таки проспорил Шерлоку двадцатку.

Через несколько мгновений окрестную тишину разрывает рёв полицейских сирен и красно-синие всполохи. Дверь распахивается, и чёрная фигура замирает в проёме. Гэбл оборачивается всего на секунду, но это стоит ему слишком дорого: дула Зиг-Зауэра, упирающегося в затылок, и лет десяти за решёткой — в перспективе.

***

Отдав необходимые распоряжения, Лестрэйд останавливается рядом с Джоном. Бросает взгляд вниз, на собирающуюся толпу зевак — усталый, а потом на свежий кровоподтёк на щеке Шерлока — недовольный. Вечером опять придётся врать на пределе правдоподобности. Излишняя забота Майкрофта о Шерлоке и его здоровье равно поганое настроение последнего на ближайшие пару дней. Сейчас, пока дело не закрыто окончательно, Грег этого себе позволить не может. Он хлопает Джона по плечу и, уже уходя, бросает: "Проследи за ним". Не просьба — благодарность: и от себя, и от Майкрофта.

Шерлок настолько доволен, что даже не огрызается на эту реплику инспектора.

— С тебя двадцатка, — говорит он, не оборачиваясь и продолжая прожигать сбившимся дыханием ночной Лондонский воздух.

— Мог бы не напоминать. — Джон морщится, — "Гэбл, чтоб его!" — он осторожно потирает больное плечо, пользуясь тем, что Шерлок смотрит в другую сторону.

Проходит ещё какое-то время, прежде чем тот поворачивается: сосредоточенность во взгляде, спокойная улыбка и запёкшаяся кровь на щеке — весь итог сегодняшней погони.

***

Когда они уже выходят из здания, за спиной неожиданно хлопает дверь. Звук разбитой бутылки. Отчаянный женский крик: "Ну и катись...", — который тут же тонет в вибрациях. "Веры недостаточно, секса недостаточно, наркоты недостаточно. Любовь, любовь..." — надрываются в одной из квартир динамики.

Шерлок распахивает дверь подъехавшего кэба и замирает в ожидании. Джон бросает на него возмущённый взгляд, но ответного кивка на ушибленную руку оказывается достаточно, чтобы отбить всякое желание препираться. С Шерлоком абсолютно бесполезно спорить, особенно, когда он прав.

Закрытая дверь кэба отрезает их от навязчивой мелодии. И чужих проблем. Им и собственной жизни вполне достаточно.


	16. Изнанка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Then with water in my eyes   
> The words began to rise from their place   
> They were beautiful and dread   
> I reached for them and fed on each phrase   
> They were honey on my lips   
> Then a bitter twist in my side   
> I knew they'd lay me in my grave   
> "Is there no one who could save me? " I cried
> 
> _ Thrice — Words In The Water _   
> 

— Шерлок, — Лестрэйд почти шипит, — какого чёрта ты выделываешься? У меня три трупа, один из которых — свидетель.

Шерлок уже готов взорваться в ответ, когда из-за его спины раздаётся:

— Хватит... Он сделал всё, что мог. — Джон устало опускается на скамью возле стены и, склонив голову, начинает разминать затёкшую шею.

На лице Шерлока застывает на мгновение странное, нечитаемое выражение.

Лестрэйд резко выдыхает и отворачивается. Смотрит на отвечающую на вопросы Донован женщину. Руки её еле заметно подрагивают, сжимая платок, но держится женщина прямо, ни следа слёз.

Всех не спасти никогда. Он это знает, Джон это знает. Но не терзаться сомнениями не могут ни тот, ни другой. "Забота — это не преимущество", — как сказал бы Майкрофт. И в такие моменты начинает казаться, что Холмсы в чём-то мудрее в своей эмоциональной "ограниченности". Они умеют не чувствовать рядом с теми, кого не считают своими.

Лестрэйд краем глаза видит, как сидящий рядом Джон начинает усиленно моргать, пытаясь побороть накатывающую сонливость. "Ещё бы. Две ночи без сна". В этот момент его мысли прерывает голос Шерлока:

— ... кофе. Лестрэйд?

— А-а... да, чёрный без сахара. — И только обернувшись, понимает, что Шерлок уже успел скрыться за поворотом.

Джон какое-то время молча рассматривает свои руки, а потом, ни к кому не обращаясь, произносит:

— Мне не нужен герой. Я вижу изнанку, и это чертовски правильно.

***

— Не стоило меня оправдывать. — Шерлок с остервенением давит на клавиши ноутбука.

— Супергероев же не существует, — Джон отчаянно зевает, и, не открывая глаз, пытается натянуть на себя одеяло.

Выходит плохо, но его это уже, похоже, мало волнует.

— Героев, — машинально поправляет его Шерлок, продолжая своё занятие.

— Господи, два часа ночи! Определённо, самое время, чтобы рубиться в стрелялку...

Прежде чем совсем отключиться, Джон напоминает:

— На восемь...

Через несколько минут Шерлок нехотя выключает ноутбук, ставит свой будильник и поправляет на Джоне одеяло, прикрывая голое плечо. Спать он не хочет, но и уходить в гостиную не торопится. В комнате прохладно, и скоро Шерлок начинает замерзать. Он тоже залезает под одеяло, прямо в халате, и прижимается к тёплому боку Джона. Тот что-то недовольно бурчит, но вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, обхватывает Шерлока рукой и утыкается лбом ему в плечо.

В "чертогах разума" тихо и пустынно, зато становится намного уютнее и теплее. И у Шерлока нет ни малейшего желания куда-либо идти и вообще шевелиться. Тем более — думать о том, что окажись Джон не на его стороне, он был бы единственным, кого Шерлок когда-либо по-настоящему боялся. Искать даже не наудачу — вслепую и всегда нащупывать тот самый "провод": перережь его, и человек перестанет быть самим собой. Джон умеет это как никто другой.

Как удар под дых — сильнее и действеннее любого "потрясающе".


	17. Солидарность

— Ничья — это ещё не проигрыш, — улыбаясь говорит Шерлок.

***

— Ничья — это ещё не победа, — довольно произносит Майкрофт.

***

— Твой чай с лимоном. — Джон аккуратно подаёт кружку Шерлоку, который выпростал руку из-под вороха пледов.

— Спасибо. — Звучит слишком искренне и по-домашнему, но простуженного Шерлока сейчас мало заботит поддержание собственного имиджа.

Майкрофт делает вид, что это не он только что чуть не поперхнулся чаем. Грег смотрит куда-то в сторону, стараясь не рассмеяться вслух. Кто-кто, а он достаточно благоразумен, чтобы не дёргать за усы сразу двух Холмсов.

Майкрофт тем временем уже успел поставить свою чашку на стол и теперь сидит, откинувшись на спинку кресла и сложив руки в подобии молитвенного жеста. В его исполнении он выглядит лишённым нарочитого позёрства, которое так удаётся Шерлоку. 

Обмен взглядами с Грегом, стоящим у окна, убеждает Джона в том, что он не единственный, кому это детальное сходство кажется забавным. 

Джон возвращается в своё кресло и решает наконец прервать затянувшееся молчание:

— Что вы тогда предлагаете?

— Всего лишь открыть правду. — Майкрофт смотрит на него внимательным, немигающим взглядом.

— Вот уж не думал, что храбрость — это заразно… — раздаётся с дивана голос Шерлока, но приступ кашля не даёт ему закончить фразу с должным градусом ехидства.

Майкрофт пропускает эту подколку мимо ушей, лишь слегка приподнимаются уголки губ в подобии улыбки. В данный момент его интересует мнение Джона, позицию остальных по данному вопросу он уже и так знает. 

После некотороых раздумий Джон отвечает:

— Я согласен.

— Поздравляю! Два против двух, — Шерлок не может сдержать торжества в голосе. — И что ты теперь скажешь, дорогой братец?..

Он даже порывается встать с дивана, но взгляд Джона заставляет Шерлока отказаться от этой идеи, как нерациональной. 

В некоторых вопросах консенсус всё же недостижим, но, по правде говоря, это тревожит Шерлока гораздо меньше, чем он готов признать.


	18. Два года

Хлопает входная дверь.

— Идиот!.. — Шерлок судорожно вцепляется побелевшими пальцами в край кухонного стола, чтобы не стоять у окна, провожая взглядом.

Злость начинает понемногу отступать, и он возвращается к своему обычному состоянию — восприятию окружающей действительности посредством её постоянного анализа. В кружке на столе остывает чай. Джон к нему даже не притронулся...

В следующее мгновение Шерлок уже стремглав спускается по лестнице на первый этаж. Открывает входную дверь и замирает на пороге.

— Я идиот, — выдыхает он в темноту Лондонской ночи.

Шерлок целенаправленно изучает противоположную сторону улицы, хотя там нет ничего нового или интересного. Он избегает прямого зрительного контакта, но всё же краем глаза внимательно наблюдает за реакциями Джона. 

Тот чуть поводит напряжёнными плечами, медленно расслабляясь, выражение его лица постепенно смягчается, и, не говоря ни слова, Джон возвращается в дом. Он слишком хорошо знает, чего Шерлоку стоит признать собственную неправоту: даже сейчас, спустя два года.

А Шерлок благодарен Джону за это молчание. И за то, что у них есть эти два года.


End file.
